the fire fox, and the shadow wolf
by ir0nfang
Summary: what would happen if naruto had family? what if the family he had was also a jinchuriki? read to find out. it maybe complete but its not over yet send me your ideas for what world you want the brothers to go to next for a Xovor or your ideas on pairing.
1. prolouge

The beginning

disclaimer: i don't own naruto and i know better then to make a claim saying i do but i do claim some of the characters i created myself (shadow,psymon,etc...)

now..."dramatic pause"...LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!!!!!

a dark man seemed to be running from something but he stopped his running when 2 men in cloaks with red clouds on them appeared one seemed to look like he was a giant of a man but the stranger could tell it was nothing more then a puppet and then spoke

"sasori..." he turned to the other man and stifled a laugh when he saw the man looked like a women he had blonde hair and seemed to be furious at the stifled laughter he heard he spoke "and what the hell is so funny?!?!?"

the dark man then spoke "nothing...nothing at all...except the fact that you look like a women..." deidara shouted at him "do you know who your talking to?!!?!?" the dark man looked at him and spoke again "no..." deidara was thoroughly pissed and threw a clay bomb of his at the man the man froze it in mid air.

"good try but it'll take a lot more then a little clay-maker to beat me and it'll also take more then even the great puppet master himself to beat me as well" the 2 men began attacking with everything they had trying to destroy the dark stranger but every attack they threw at him went through his body as if it wasn't even real! The man continued to just stand there as if waiting for them to get the hint but they didn't till it was too late. Now deidara was dying after a massive hole appeared in his chest (big enough to fit a basketball through not only that but also it seemed to go right through the area where his hart was).

"did you learn your lesson u fool? U cant touch me! Or have you yet to realize that?" sasori spoke again (sasori has lost 2 puppets the big one and the 3rd kazekage and he is now using himself to attack) "impressive...not many people could have lasted as long as you have..." sasori seemed to await for an answer from the man and he then spoke again "you do know I've been toying with you right?" the stranger made sasori shocked "i would like to take my fallen ally and go if you will allow me..." "what for? Your leader wont be happy with your failure so i don't see why i should let you go...oh and by the way...I'm going to be taking your powers when this fight is over which is right...NOW!" sasori chest now had a hole in it the same type of whole that deidara had. At that point the man walked over to the dead body's and touched them with one finger on the forehead then the body's dissapeared completely and the man continued moving through the trees at that point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay i know its short but listen this is before the chunin exams even begin okay? Basically i want your opions and i want everyone to tell me who they want in the harems however theres one person that i wont include in the harem cause i already have plans for her anyways everyone please review and tell me what you thought and i want everyone to know right now that naruto will not be all powerful this guy...well when you finish reading the story then review cause you might be shocked at what this man has to do with naruto


	2. the beginning

The meeting

by the way everyone i want you to know that this is going to show something a bit different then then anime/manga so don't be surprised ok?

disclaimer: i don't own naruto and i know better then to make a claim saying i do but i do claim some of the characters i created myself (shadow,psymon,etc...)

naruto was walking alongside sasuke it was pretty well known that the 2 were very good friends seeing as how when they were going to the academy nartuo had henged into sasuke to help get the fangirls off his tail which sasuke greatly appreciated of course.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!!!!

_the day after the 'incident'-and believe me thats all you wanna hear-naruto had gone to the academy and sat in his usual seat next to sasuke. Unfortunately for naruto sasuke's fangirls were starting to say things like 'move I'm sitting next to sasuke' or the ever famous 'sasuke's mine get away!' but they were stopped when sasuke scolded them and spoke._

"_let him sit where he wants. Unless any has any objections?" sasuke had said this with venom at the end along with killer intent directed at the fangirls they then went back to they're seats and left naruto alone. He looked at sasuke wondering why sasuke had done that and sasuke spoke again "now we're even"._

_just then iruka arrived and said that they would be talking about the kyuubi today, naruto visibly flinched at this a few people including iruka noticed this and iruka looked at him with a look that said 'i am sorry please just endure it for now' iruka looked at him sadly through most of the lesson they continued to talk of the kyuubi until naruto couldn't stand it any more and got up. He then went to the door about to leave when iruka stopped him asking him what was wrong? And naruto spoke his voice sounding very cold and angry._

"_don't ever talk about the kyuubi in front of me again." he then left and the whole class was going into an uproar when iruka decided to tell them a half truth "naruto found out yesterday that the kyuubi had killed his parents and he's still trying to get over it." when iruka said this the whole classed seemed to have the same though 'so thats why he's always been alone.' sasuke spoke up surprising many people with his next words._

"_he's just like me...he knows the pain as well..." some of the fangirls seemed a bit surprised then looked at the door naruto had left through and a few even thought of trying to go cheer naruto up a bit but iruka stopped them. When class was over then sasuke went searching for naruto before his fangirls even saw him leave. He was about to give up when he found naruto sitting on the swing in front of the academy._

"_you know to...the pain of losing them..." sasuke said. Naruto heard him and nodded slightly they then sat against a tree and discussed a few things while chuckling from time to time at the others comments. Then sasuke stood up and spoke._

"_well see ya tomorrow naruto" and that was the beginning of they're friendship._

FLASHBACK END!

Naruto and sasuke had been hanging out quite a bit ever since they passed the genin exams. They were training together every once in awhile to prepare themselves better. But the pink haired banshee bitch- oops sorry i meant sakura- would continue to just say things like 'naruto you can never hope to be as good as sasuke-kun' she had also said some other very mean things to him and after awhile sasuke was fed up and came up with a great idea. When he thought of this idea he gained a sadistic smirk and spoke

"hey sakura ill make you a deal if you will stop calling naruto things and saying im better then him, which i am not by the way, then ill give you something i know you'll love. What do you say is it a deal?" "of course sasuke-kun, but what did you mean that he's better then you?" "simple sakura I've seen what naruto can really do and he can use several jonin jutsu already, all of which can easily defeat me if we were to fight and naruto didn't hold back that is..."

to say sakura was shocked was an understatement. She looked at naruto with a little bit of surprise as well as some happiness knowing naruto was merely faking being stupid while in the academy. She then realized that she was very weak and needed to get stronger somehow no matter what it took but her thoughts were interrupted by kakashi.

"hello everyone the reason why was late is so i could pick up some of these..." he then gave the 3 of them some sort of application it looked like and said "those are application forms for the chunin exams which I've recommended all 3 of you for" he saw they were happy and explained everything he could to them about the exams as well as the fact that if they didn't want to participate then they didn't have to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

whew finally thats gotta be the most typing ive ever don in my life oh and the flashback i cannot take credit for so im not even gonna try the flashback is all because of another writer who i must say is very good at coming up with stories anyways please leave a review so that i can give you a chapter 3.

oh and here are the choices for the polls i want everyone to vote on at least 1 of the following people this will determine who goes into what harem since im going to put 2 harems in here don't ask who gets the second cause im going to try to explain that in chapter 3 no vote on 1 person from this list (the max is 2 votes but not for the same person)

shizune

temari

ino

hinata

haku-yes SHE is still alive and she came back with naruto along with zabuza from the land of wave

thats all from now but if someone will tell me about some other characters i may have missed then i will add them for the next poll till then everyone have a nice day/night! Ja ne!


	3. the first exam

The exams

i will take this opportunity to tell you what the stranger looks like hes basically got black boots and a long black cloak (think organization 13 from kingdom hearts) with the hood up. Other then that he has the voice...well best description is think Dante's voice (from devil may cry 3) but a bit darker. Now on with the insanity!

the mysterious stranger seemed to be on his way to konoha he was following the rest of the chunin applicants when they got there he found his 2 friends and they decided to ever them together. As they went through konoha they came upon a young child running and saw him run into a man with a black hood and purple face paint on him. The man seems to be very angry and when he was about to strike the child when he noticed he couldn't move at all! "w-what the hecks going on?" "I'll tell you...i stopped you before you hurt a child..." the face painted man looked at him and spoke.

"you have a death wish or something? Ill kill you and it wont even be difficult for-" he stopped talking when the man already had the his puppet in his hands not moving an inch "i already know ure useless without your puppet oh and i doubt your as good as the last puppeteer i fought".

The man with face paint looked at him in shock '_apparently this guy is really fast cause i didn't feel anything when he got my puppet from me' _the man then heard another voice one that made him almost wet himself " kankuro what do you think your doing?" the stranger looked up and saw a boy with a gourd on his back then he felt something from the boy. '_interesting so this is number 1 hehehehe judging by his insomnia id say that his seal isn't as strong as it needs to be i guess ill hafta fix that later'._

"i apologize for taking the puppet but i just meant to disarm him nothing more. Here you go" he handed the puppet back and looked at the 3 of them then spoke again "sabaku no gaara of the sand right?" "how do you know my name?" "simple ive heard a great deal about you and ive been wanting to meet you for awhile".

Gaara looked at the man wondering who he was then spoke again "who are you?"

" no one of consequence."

"who the heck are you?!?" kankuro was the one who spoke this time. "kankuro. Leave him be."

gaara said this to the surprise of the other teammates of his. Gaara and his team turned to leave but were stopped.

"shadow." "you say something?" kankuro asked "my name. Its shadow. These are my teammates psymon and falthasar." he pointed to each to indicate who they were then gaara spoke again. "these are my brother kankuro and my sister temari."then shadow raised a hand as if to say wait then spoke again.

"i know what you are and i know how it feels...to be alone while growing up...to be hated by everyone..." he waited for this to sink in and gaara looked very shocked at this news he then asked shadow how he knew and shadow asked if they could go somewhere more private to discus this in greater detail so gaara and company took shadow to where they were staying.

"how did you know?" "because im just like you..." gaara hearing this looked stunned again and starred at the man a moment before relaxing understanding that shadow had the same 'condition' gaara did.then shadow spoke again.

"your an insomniac aren't you?" gaara just nodded and shadow spoke again "why don't you sleep?" gaara then explained that the demon took over when he slept and shadow spoke again. "it sounds like theres a problem with your seal. If u will allow me to take a look at your seal i should be able to fix it." gaara stared at the man shocked and happy about the fact that he would be able to finally sleep then spoke again.

"you would do that for me?" "of course but i need to see the seal to know what to do." at that point gaara practically ripped his shirt off wanted to be able to sleep as quickly as he could. Shadow then looked at his seal and examined it.

"no problem now there are 2 seals i can give you 1 is necessary to seal the demon and give you control while the other is optional. The 2nd seal wont help with the demon but it will give you more power then you have ever had before. If you want the 2nd seal after you wake up go to the yondaimes head at the hokage mountain and I'll be waiting there." at this point his hand began to glow for a moment and then his hand hit gaaras stomach and a new seal appeared while one of gaaras broke and gaara yelled in pain and then went to sleep.

Gaaras siblings heard him scream and ran into the room. When they saw gaara asleep on the floor they asked what happened and shadow explained. After explaining he began to leave and temari stopped him and kissed him. She said thanks and he left dissapearing in a dark portal. Kankuro lost conciseness after seeing temari kiss him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

shadow was now on the yondaime hokage's head waiting to see if gaara would shoe up or not. And he was not surprised when he saw gaara on the way up the mountain. He just waited there knowing that gaara was going to give him an answer and was probably going to be asked a few questions. Gaara made it to the top and asked him what this seal's consequences were and he was told the truth that there were no bad side effects and nothing bad would happen if he gave naruto 'the mark'.

"so would you like the mark or do you want to think about it more?" "thanks but i want to know. Can you tell me what this seal would do to me?" "if i were to tell you then you wouldn't believe me if you didn't have the seal but ill tell you that the first stage of the seal gives you much more, 'feral'-shall we say-apperences as well as much more power then you have now."

CUT SCENE!(flash back to naruto and sasuke who were on they're way to apply for the exams.)

naruto and sasuke were watching a man hit a girl with black hair in 2 buns on the sides of her head, along with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They saw the man lift his hand to slap her again and just as the hand was getting close it was stopped, someone had grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting her again.

"you know your supposed to treat women with respect right?" "heh you think just cause you stopped my arm that your gonna get in? You kids aren't gonna last through the first exam let alone the 2nd or 3rd so you may as well just give it up now." "funny your just a exam proctor you can't tell us who gets in or not."

and in truth he was right but the proctor couldn't believe that he had been seen through and caught as well. The proctor looked at the man and saw that he was wearing a long black cloak which was strangely familiar. All the women in the looked at him wondering who he was and the chocolate eyed kunoichi looked at him wanted to say thanks but then the other 'guard' attacked him. When the guard attacked he was thrown into a wall with ease and then the man opened the door, went to the entrance for the exams and waited for someone.

Shadow was waiting for gaara and when gaara got there he noticed shadow immediately and temari had to be restrained from kissing him everywhere on his body. Shadow and gaara talked for awhile and then shadow told gaara that if he needs any help he should let him know as soon as possible,then shadow asked him how the seal was doing and how gaara was doing with the mark and gaara gave him a combination smile and smirk as if to say that he didn't need sand to kill anymore, and shadow smiled seeing gaaras reaction then shadow sent him on his way and seemed to be waited for someone else.

Naruto watched as sasuke refused a kid a fight and the kid then hurt the uchiha pride and-lets just say that lee got his ass handed to him over and over again. Naruto and sasuke headed to the entrance and shadow stopped them to speak with them he allowed them to enter but made them walk over to a corner with him and he began speaking with them after awhile he finally said something that caught they're attention.

"so sasuke i hear your looking for power?" "and what if i am?" "well i was just gonna say that i could help you if you wanted." "how would you help me?" "simple you see they're is a special seal out there and it has amazing abilities and power i just wanted to know if you might want to get the seal?" "what do i need to do?" "and here i thought you would've demanded power. I think you and naruto should hang out more he's got a good influence on you, anyways its simple pass this first part and during the 2nd ill come looking for you im just going to test you during the 2nd part so make sure to survive okay?" and with that shadow walked away back to his teammates.

After the rules were explained everyone started they're test and shadow leaned back and his arms slumped along with his body it seemed that he was sleeping, but in reality he was using a special technique and his arms had dissapeared from the elbow down and from there they traveled under the desks looking for someone. They finally stopped at 2 different people he started with naruto and gaara and his arms grasped narutos writing hand as well as gaaras writing hand, at that point he was writing the answers for them on they're papers when he finished he then sent his arms out again and helped sasuke along with temari.

By the time he finished with sasuke temari held his hand under the table not letting his arm go, then his hand did a few quick seal and it seemed that temari was still writing and bringing her hand up to the table then his hand did what she wanted it too. And when it finished she let go unable to hold his arm anymore, hos arms then helped kankuro and came back to him he already knew sakura knew the answered decided to help her when he noticed ino trying to use her technique on sakura his arms grasped her own and she dropped her pencil she leaned down and ino's spirit went out the window.

The first test ended shortly after that and then,after the entrance of a certain black haired torture specialist who could scare orochimaru to death with that sadistic smile of hers she then lead them to the training grounds and then the exams really began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i know that this may have stopped a bit early but my writer program is acting up oh and i have some additions to the poll of who will be in which harem here they are now

hinata

haku

ino

sakura-she wont get to be in the harem just to let you know

anko

kurenai

shizune

tsunade

ayako-other surviving member of uchiha

ayeko-another surviving member of uchiha

now before you all start voting let me tell you this since i couldn't in the last chapter, tayuya, temari, tenten, and yugito are in the story and they will be in the second harem not the one with naruto. Now then please vote and make a decision for the naruto harem.


	4. the 2nd exams

Exam 2

The teams had all gone and gotten they're scrolls and were now going through the forest. Sasuke and naruto had already got knocked unconscious by orochimaru. At this point the sound nins were attacking and sakura was losing, and just when another team of sound nins appeared (consisting of tayuya, sakon, and spidey, I call him spidey cause I don't remember his name).

They were about to attack when psymon appeared out of no where with a huge axe in his hands. Psymon readied himself to fight and he took on sakon and spidey. As the other 4 were going to attack falthasar and shadow appeared out of no where as well shadow had a long black staff in his hands and falthasar had a chakram in each hand (falthasar's weapons are like axel's in kingdom hearts).

Zaku grabbed sakura by the hair and said "put down your weapons or I will kill her". "falthasar, psymon, leave I will handle them myself..." zaku replied " you think you can beat us all by yourself? Heh this'll be an easy battle".

He didn't even see what hit him he just went flying back and went into a tree unconscious. The other sound nins wondered what had hit zaku not only so quickly that they hadn't seen the attack but with enough strength to send him into a tree. Kin and tayuya noticed that shadow was no longer where he was.

"you know kin you seem worried about the team your on. Perhaps I could help you?" kin froze as she heard shadow whisper into her ear but was still surprised he had gotten behind her as well as figured out she was afraid of something. Kin turned around quick as a flash to see dosu flying in the same way that zaku had just a minute ago.

Tayuya tried placing him under a genjutsu only for it to backfire and for tayuya to fall to the ground after losing conciseness. Kin followed suit a few minutes later. Shadow then appeared picked them both up and dissapeared without a trace, but only after a talk with sakon and spidey – who agreed to help him after he explained his plan to them.

Shadow had falthasar watch kin and tayuya while he went to remove sasuke's curse seal. He arrived at the tower and removed the seal permanently then he created some clones and dissapeared 1 clone did something to sasuke's neck though and a brand new seal appeared where the other seal had been removed. This new seal took the shape of a dragon ready to strike.

The hokage stopped shadow and asked him what he had done. Kakashi and some anbu appeared and surrounded him when he didn't answear right away. He answeared saying that he had removed orochimaru's seal and put a new seal there that would prevent orochimaru from adding his curse mark there ever again. This surprised everyone there but what surprised them even more is when he suddenly poofed out of existence showing them that he was just a clone.

Shadow appeared back in the camp and falthasar left to go check on psymon and see if he got the other scroll or not. About 5 minutes after he had left kin and tayuya started to wake up and when they both saw shadow sitting there apparently asleep they wondered why they hadn't been taken captive.

"its very simple (cue kin and tayuya jumping out of they're skin) I wanted to speak with the 2 of you". Tayuya looked at him strangely but kin felt a bit more at ease especially when he pointed to show that his weapon was closer to them then to him but tayuya thought it might be a trick and said he could be hiding weapons in his cloak.

"if I remove my cloak and show that I have no weapons will you 2 agree to answer some questions?" after talking to each other for a minute tayuya and kin agreed. So he stood up and removed his cloak and the second he did kin and tayuya went flying back with nose bleeds, they both had one thought before they lost consciousness, 'dam he hot'. Shadow woke them up and proved he had no weapons.

"so why are you 2 working for orochimaru?" his first question struck a chord and they both told him they're stories and as the conversation continued he convinced them to assist him in giving the hokage orochimaru's head but he would have to do something for the girls. He agreed without knowing what they wanted him to do, they turned around quick and spoke with one another for a minute before kin gasped and agreed.

(WARNING WARNING FIRST LEMON OF THE STORY)

they both began to crawl towards him rather slowly, and he understood the second they started and he thought 'maybe I shouldn't have told them anything oh well too late now'. When they reached him tayuya leaned in and kissed him with kin doing the same a minute later. However unfortunately or fortunately depending how you look at it he began to kiss them back.

Kin was rather glad of his choice of clothes – no shirt, black leather pants, and that black cloak of his – she was already running her hands on his torso and then she saw that he had one hand that had been roaming around tayuya's body freely then kin felt something move up her back and she realized his hand was slowly moving up her back, when it got to her neck he pulled her to him and began to lay kisses on her neck all the while biting playfully and sucking on her neck. Then his other hand came and helped to roam all over here body and kin in turn was groping and moving her hands everywhere she could get them.

Tayuya let out a groan when she wasn't being paid any attention too but shadow was paying attention another pair of hands touched tayuya's back and slowly moved around her body, when she looked she saw another shadow and she realized that it was a clone but shadow came over and whispered into her ear a few about the clone that were different from the normal clones. When he stopped with kin though she tackled him to the ground right next to tayuya and was in control...for about 3 seconds till shadow flipped them and began undoing her clothes he started with her shirt and she of course gladly helped him get it off to reveal her black bra, tayuya pulled kin away and whispered something into her ear.

Kin went over to the clone and tayuya went over to the real shadow and began to tauntingly slow strip she began with her top and in about a minute she had even her bra off rather quick she kissed him while trying to get out of her pants she continued to kiss him, when suddenly he brought his head down a little lower and fondled with her right breast then he took her left breast and brought it to his mouth he licked her nipple and took her breast into his mouth tayuya was moaning uncontrollably she had never felt anything like this before!

He continued his ministrations and after awhile tayuya couldn't take it anymore and pounced on him taking him into a fiery kiss and she deepened it as much as she could her hands slowly went down his chest past his stomach and to her target she grabbed the waistband to his pants and began to undo the belt until he flipped onto her back again and this time he started to go lower dragging a tongue over her nipples before heading further down he started to message her inner-thighs, he then brought his tongue to her lower lips and began to lick at her walls.

Tayuya released another moan and grabbed his head to try to get his tongue deeper into her. Shadow continued to lick her walls then he began to go deeper with his tongue. He continued these ministrations for a few more minutes until she couldn't take it anymore and came ino his mouth which he gladly lapped up all of her juices. When she finally got out of her shock she realized he had started licking her down there again and he had just found her g-spot.

He began to tease and torture her circling his tongue around her g-spot she quickly reached the each but he wouldn't let her cum so quickly so he would carefully circle and sometimes skim the center of her spot, continuing his ministrations he decided to end her torture and let her cum partly cause she practically screamed for him to let her cum, so he tongue shot and darted at her g-spot and she came explosively and he gladly lapped it all up once again.

Then out of nowhere she flipped him pushing him onto his back and got his pants off quick as a flash and said "i think its time I repaid you for that". Then tayuya saw his throbbing erection and nearly gasped, _damn hes hung!_ Was tayuya's thoughts on his size she then licked the underside but stopped and looked over to kin to see her just get done with her 2nd orgasm which was given in the same way that tayuya had received her ministrations from shadow. Kin decided to head over to tayuya and join her so she could get a 'drink' from shadow.

Tayuya waited for kin then they both began to lick all over his erection tayuya taking the head in for a minute sucking lightly before moving down to lick the underside more as well as let kin get a drink which she was more then happy to, she engulfed the head and sucked lightly as well neither tayuya nor kin wanted him to cum too soon. He let out a moan and that just encouraged the girls to do more and they did, tayuya took him into her mouth as much as she could taking him a bit more then halfway while kin began to lick and suck on the sides as best she could. He moaned again surprised that tayuya and kin were so good at this, tayuya began to bob her head slowly at first then she began to go faster all the while taking in more and more she felt his size twitch and removed herself from his length so kin could get some, kin locked her lips around it and sucked a bit and felt his cum starting to fill her mouth she quickly got a mouthful and let tayuya get some as well, tayuya got herself a mouthful as well and it then stopped tayuya and kin had a game of rock, paper,scissors too see who got to go first.

Tayuya won and began to line herself up with his length but shadow created another clone that got ready for kin, tayuya got ready and when he eased into her she moaned a moment and started to get used to his size, tayuya felt so full she began to rock her hips letting her know she was ready and took in as much of him as she could. After awhile of constant fucking tayuya felt herself being so close when she moaned out telling him how close she was he told her he was close too and then he came just as she had, kin and the clone had come a the same time as well.

The girls and shadow exhausted decided to sleep shadow carried them both back to his tent and laid them down he was about to leave when kin grabbed his arm, "don't go. Please stay we don mind, right tayuya?" "of course not so get back over here". Shadow laid down in between the 2 lovely ladies and they all went to sleep shortly after that.

(lemon over)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay the harems have been chosen and there is the first lemon I am sorry it took me so long ive been very busy lately like you wouldn't believe now you can of course make an impact and vote on when you want naruto to meet with his lovely yet lethal ladies.

Oh that reminds me here is the girls for the naruto harem

naruto's harem – hinata, ino, shizune, femkyuubi.

Now if no one minds could someone remind me of all the female characters please? I cant remember and ill be gone for the next couple of days. And I want more reviews before I write another chapter.


	5. the 3rd exam part 1

First things first let me just say that naruto's harem has had a slight change up. And don't ask me how i'm going to do it cause I have no idea. Anyways here is the new lineup for the naruto harem. Hinata, ino, femkyuubi, ayeko,and ayako. And yes I already have an idea on how to get this to work but I wouldn't mind some ideas cause i'm starting to run out. Oh yea and by the way, I stay at home making money hand over fist and I could do another chapter anytime I wanted to but I wont if I don't see more reviews.

3rd Exam

Shadow woke the next mourning and began to get up. After he left got some food and came back, he saw someone there that he wasn't expecting.

"what are you doing here?" the next thing that happened was a very long conversation between shadow and the mystery person, which came to a close when tayuya and kin woke up and came out for breakfast. Shadow explained the plan for the day to tayuya and kin and when psymon and falthasar showed up they all headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back at the tower naruto was resting with his team. They had made it back to the tower the day before and so far naruto had spent his time speaking with most of his friends. However when naruto snapped and told hinata that she needed to speak without stutters or not speak at all, well lets just say that everyone was surprised when hinata was speaking full sentences without any stutters or any other types of problems. Naruto had also spent some time chatting with ino, mainly cause sakura had dragged him along but after awhile him and ino began to speak more and sakura found herself listening, at least until one point when she decided to leave the 2 alone to see how sasuke was.

With sakura.

She had just come into sasuke's room and they had been speaking for awhile and everything was going fine, that is until sakura asked him for that gift he said he'd give her. Soon sakura was in absolute heaven experiencing sasuke's "gift". (before you start to think that they are having sex they aren't sasuke is merely giving her back a massage...you didn't think he'd do that did ya)?

Back with naruto.

Him and ino were talking up a storm until hinata came in and joined the conversation. The trio found themselves talking like normal good friends would for about the next hour.

Meanwhile with shadow and company.

Tayuya and kin had gone back to they're teams and were preparing to assist shadow in his plan. Where as psymon and fault-(I'll call falthasar fault for now since it will be easier)- were also getting ready for they're matches. Shadow however was with gaara having a nice quiet chat with him. At one point during the conversation though gaaras eye's nearly shot out of his skull due to a question shadow had asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the matches basically went the way the go in canon but the difference is lee vs. psymon then gaara vs. fault then tayuya vs. kin then shadow vs. kidoumaru then dosu vs. zaku then sakon vs. jiroubo. And the winners were-psymon, gaara and fault both moved on since they declared a draw, tayuya, shadow, dosu the match between dosu and zaku was decided on a coin toss, sakon- those are just the winners from the matches that were changed during the creation of this story. The other winners basically were the same.

Now then here is the line up for the tournament.

Naruto vs. neji

sasuke vs. fault

tayuya vs. sakon

shikamaru vs. temari

kankuro vs. shino

gaara vs. dosu

shadow vs. psymon

the last match had shadow and psymon smiling like Cheshire cats. Were as naruto was wondering if there would even be an arena after psymon and shadow fought. Naruto thought this cause shadow had told him and shown him how powerful he is , shadow had also told naruto of his heritage which made naruto lose consciousness.

During the month of training shadow had helped naruto reach a new level of strength as kakashi had decided to show favoritism again and help sasuke without even helping set naruto up with anyone that would be helpful, well sure ebisu was asked to help naruto train but shadow said he would help naruto instead. Now at this point kakashi thought he was just trying to get an edge on naruto but when naruto said he would rather train with shadow anyways, kakashi still said he didnt want shadow getting an advantage it was at this point that shadow dragged kakashi into a nearby room and explained a few things to him. When kakashi came out naruto saw him wipe away a tear from his eye, the next thing kakashi said was that shadow may train naruto.

Ino had been convinced to train with tayuya and kin, and fault was training with psymon as sakura was training harder then ever, hinata had asked neji to help her with her training after the exams all neji did was send a glare toward her, at that moment naruto got the feeling that hinata was being treated badly by her family again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay thats all for now. Tell ya what you want more? LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	6. the 3rd exams the tournament

3rd exams, the tournament

now then before we start the story let me just say...yet again...that I don't own naruto nor any of the characters from naruto. HOWEVER I do claim all rights to the original characters in here such as, shadow, psymon, as well as fault. Now then on with the insanity!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

with shadow.

Shadow was currently on his way to the arena for the tournament, and he couldn't be happier who his first opponent was, he was grinning from ear to ear, so much in fact that it almost split his face. His outfit had changed quite a bit, now he wore a long black coat that went down to his ankles as his collar was up to his ears, as under his coat was a black shirt with a picture of a black wolf with blood red trim around the wolf, he also wore long black cargo pants and heavy black boots.

Shadow arrived at the arena and took his spot waiting for anyone else that was on they're way, he saw psymon and fault had arrived as well. Psymon was in a new outfit as well. He now sported black leather pants, white sleeveless shirt, and heavy boots. Fault hadn't changed much though, well aside from his fire red hair being slicked back now that is.

Shadow noticed that naruto wasn't there, when the referee was about to disqualify him, there was a sudden explosion of fire, when the fire dissipated there was naruto...looking like he was 20.

the referee then asked who he was. Naruto then pulled off the black cloak that hid every feature he had, and up in the stands a hyuuga girl had fainted from seeing the new naruto. (do I even need to tell you who that was)?

Naruto's hair was now a golden blonde with red streaks through his hair, he was now somewhere between 6'9 and 7 feet tall, he also was now wearing a white shirt that had a red fox with nine flowing tails around it, the fox being on the back of his shirt of course. He was also wearing long red cargo pants like shadow, he also had heavy black boots the same kind shadow had it looked like.

ref-"and who are you?"

naruto-"kazama naruto"

needless to say the council was in shock and there were many I mean many whispers and mutters. But shadow just smirked loving the look on the council's face so much that he took a picture. He then gave it to naruto and said "thats one for the album" naruto just chuckled.

Ref-"first match kazama naruto VS. hyuuga neji. Begin."

the match started with neji talking about how fate had decided he be the winner of they're fight, when he finished though shadow could have sworn he heard somebody say "i did no such thing!" but when shadow looked around he figured he was just hearing things.

The match went horribly bad for neji, he never even hit naruto in fact most of the time he didn't even get close to naruto, seeing as naruto was using mostly long range attacks, neji just moved past them saying "thats the best you can do?" then naruto pulled on something and wire suddenly wrapped around neji's body constricting him keeping him from moving anything, when he tried to use his chakra to break the wire he ended up with the wire starting to cut up his body into ribbons. Naruto spoke up "neji stop. You keep struggling and the wire will remove your arms and legs, and the chakra your using to try to cut it? Thats only making the wire go deeper neji".

Neji was furious because of his arrogance he had lost before being able to move. "i give up". And with that naruto was announced the winner as the crowd cheered him for winning. Seeing as sasuke was nowhere to be found they postponed his match and continued on to the next match which was tayuya versus sakon. When shadow saw this he was rather disappointed when sakon gave up saying his brother was sick. So they went onto the next match.

Shikamaru versus temari. (basically this match was the same as manga). So onto the next match.

Kankuro versus shino. (Yes this was the same as the manga as well). So onto the next match.

Gaara versus dosu. Lets just say that dosu didn't have a chance and got killed quickly. So next match. Naruto visibly paled when he heard the next match.

Shadow kazama versus psymon anterees.

Shadow and psymon were down in the arena in an instant ready to fight. Psymon pulled out 2 huge axes while shadow pulled out a sword that looked like aurons from final fantasy, but there was just a few things different, one of which was that this swords blade was pitch black.

When the match began shadow and psymon threw they're coats to they're right and 2 massive explosions later that made many peoples jaw hit the ground. When the dust had cleared the 2 had disappeared and what happened next was frighting to everyone. There was a sudden collision as shadow and psymon attacked but the force was so strong that the people in the stands thought a thousand tanks were going off continuesly, as shadow and psymon collided on multiple occasions. When they stopped shadow and psymon's wepon's hit the ground and they began to fight in taijustsu which shadow had a clear advantage with a style no one had ever seen before. After the taijustsu battle shadow knocked psymon out quickly for some reason. After shadow was announced the winner shadow returned to the box awaiting the next match.

Sasuke showed up at the absolute last possible second but when the match began fault was obviously holding back and when sasuke hit the ground hard several members of the audience suddenly fell asleep. A few moments later came an explosion as sound nin suddenly attacked however the sand nin that were there began to attack the other members of the sound. As the barrier around sarutobi and orochimaru was set up shadow suddenly appeared outside where tayuya was.

"hey guys I think its about that time". As if on cue the barrier fell as tayuya jumped into shadows arms. Orochimaru was pissed to say the least.

Orochimaru-" what are you doing tayuya? Kidoumaru? Sakon?"

as orochimaru was saying this all but jirobo had walked over to shadow and pulled the leaf symbol off they're head bands to reveal konoha headbands.

Jirobo-"you traitors!"

orochimaru-" okay then I will just have to kill you with the curse seal". At this shadow began to laugh. "sorry orochimaru but I removed they're curse seals". Shadow said before doing multiple hand seals as a new barrier appeared around himself and orochimaru. "now then you and I are gonna fight no holding back and no interruptions". When shadow said this orochimaru seemed to get paler for a minute as he remembered what shadow had done without holding back. "that match with psymon was nothing compared to what I can really do". Orochimaru started to make offers at this point to persuade shadow to let him go. That is until shadow entire right arm began to shine with a bright light. Orochimaru almost pissed himself when shadow's right arm began to howl like a wolf does.

"this orochimaru is a special move that no one can copy or use other then myself. I figured I should show you something no ones ever seen before so you could remember it well into the hell that has been resevered for you." orochimaru started looking for a way out, when he found none he turned around to see shadows eyes which now had a very familiar new color to them. Orochimaru suddenly found his nerve again and spoke up. "w-what is that?! What the hell! What is that!"

shadow said the words that nearly made orochimaru piss himself. "Akuma No Me. Now die orochimaru. HOWLINGFANG!" shadow plunged his right hand into orochimaru's chest before the bright light shone brighter then ever and when the light finally disappeared the barrier was down and orochimaru's dead body now had no chest cavity what-so-ever! Orochimaru's heart, lungs, and everything in his chest, gone with one attack.

Shadow. "sakon, kimmimaro, kidoumau, tayuya, go and assist any leaf or sand nin understand?" after several nods they all left going to assist the leaf and sand as they were asked to. The battle went rather easy from that point on.

There were very few, if any casualties from leaf or sand but the sound army had been completely destroyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

one week later...

shadow and naruto were standing in front of the council who had called them in to ask them to explain why they used those last names during the exams. Shadow explained how they're father was the 4th hokage and even gave the council proof. After the irrefutable proof that shadow had shown them, danzo suddenly screamed. "roots kill them now!" as the roots attempted to do so they were easily defeated as the council asked what kind of execution shadow thought he deserved. Shadow then asked if he could take care of the execution. The council agreed, then suddenly a member of the council asked shadow and naruto to wait outside for a moment. After the 2 brothers left they waited outside, shadow even spoke with one of the anbu outside.

When the council called the 2 back naruto and shadow were in shock when hiashi suddenly said that they would need at least 4 wives by the age of 17 for shadow and 15 for naruto. Another council member spoke up saying that if they didn't have enough wives or none at all then they would pick they're wives. Shadow suddenly spoke up saying he would take his doujutsu elsewhere if they dared to try such a thing, he then stated he already had 2 wives that hes known for almost 3 years. When the council asked who they were shadow told the council that they were tayuya and kin. He then said he would find 2 more himself without they're help.

That was when naruto and shadow left to the hokage's office. After the hokage gave them the keys to they're clan home shadow and naruto went there immediately. when shadow and naruto made it to they're clan home at the base of the hokage monument naruto's jaw hit the ground as shadow whistled. The building they were at was at least 4 to 5 stories tall and when shadow and naruto went inside they immediately found they're rooms, the 2 master bedrooms that were gigantic. Shadow told naruto they were going shopping tomorrow and they would fill this place up with what they needed first.

Shadow led naruto down a flight of stairs and went into a room and when naruto saw it he was once again shocked. This room had shelfs upon shelfs of scrolls all containing different types of jutsu. what got shadow's attention however was a scroll that contained a technique for traveling different worlds, it mentioned several different realms and some of the threats with them. taking the scroll shadow deicided to take a better look at it later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay i'm going to leave it there cause i'm tired and I want to know what you all think. So please review and remember the more you review the faster I do more chapters.


End file.
